


Let's Try Something New

by Stormchild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt discovers how sensitive Reiner's nipples are and decides to make use of a toy he's had lying around for a while.<br/>Shameless PWP of the ReiBert variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New

Bertholdt had discovered it by accident. How incredibly sensitive Reiner’s nipples were. It was an accidental brush of his arm against Reiner’s chest while they were getting something to eat that resulted in a sudden shiver and a low groan. It had caught Bertholdt off guard but he didn’t acknowledge it at the time.

Now seemed like a much more appropriate time to explore. Tongue flat against Reiner’s skin, Bertholdt licked up a tight pec. Reiner’s eyes slipped shut, lips parting with a light gasp. Bertholdt does it again, taking in the way the blonde shudders.

“Bertl…”

Bertholdt gave the other nipple the same treatment. Long strokes of his tongue against light pink nipples that peaked at the attention. He suckled one of Reiner’s nipples, fingers stroking and pinching at the other. 

Reiner moaned, arching his chest up into Bertholdt’s mouth. A hand tangled in dark locks, pulling him in closer in the way he only did when Bertholdt’s mouth was on his cock. 

“Ah!” Bertholdt pressed a wet kiss to Reiner’s chest. “You’re sensitive here… I never noticed.”

He didn’t give Reiner the opportunity to respond. His lips worked over Reiner’s right nipple, sucking and scraping his teeth over the pert nub. 

“You’re- you’re teasing, Bertl… Ngh, that feels good!”

Bertholdt pulled back a little, swirling his tongue over one nipple then the other. Reiner bucked and moaned.

“I- I have an idea. Something I want to try. Is that- okay?”

Reiner’s head rolled to the side, licking his lips. He looked over at Bertholdt with half lidded eyes. 

“Yeah. You got me so horny, Bertl.”

The blonde ground his hips back against the mattress and rubbed his nipples with his fingers. His groans washed over Bertholdt’s ears in waves. 

Bertholdt pressed a kiss to the underside of Reiner’s jaw before pulling away and moving towards the closet. Reiner watched his partner’s bare ass move, licking his lips and wrapping his hand around his cock. 

“Yeah…” He moaned. “Come on Bertl, bend over for me. That’s it, good boy.”

Bertholdt flushed, covering his face with one hand even though Reiner couldn’t see his blush. He couldn’t ignore Reiner’s lewd comments. Of course he liked them – Reiner wouldn’t say it otherwise – but it still made him embarrassed.

“Are you going to let me taste that sweet ass of yours?” Reiner asked, breathy.

“Maybe later. First I want to- Close your eyes. I’s sure you’ll like this. And – and no touching.”

Reiner lifted his hands obediently, slipping his eyes shut with a wide grin across his lips. He felt Bertholdt lap at his nipples before fastening something to them. It didn’t feel like clamps, Reiner knew what those felt like. But it still felt nice. 

Soft kisses pressed against Reiner’s mouth. Reiner returned each one, careful not to close his eyes. He wanted so badly to reach up and pull Bertholdt against him. He wanted to rut and grind until he came all over them both.

Bertholdt spent a good minute just kissing Reiner and stroking long fingers over his skin, making sure he was comfortable. Reiner started to growl, moving for any kind of friction. Dipping his head down, Bertholdt licked his lips and flicked the switch.

The sudden suction had Reiner arching his back with a loud cry of pleasure. He can’t stop himself from grabbing at the sheets and bucking up. 

“Bert – Bertl!”

Bertholdt whimpered at the sight of the deep flush spreading across his chest. His eyes move up to meet Reiner’s, pupils blown wide. And Reiner glanced down at the black toys attached to his chest, following the cord to the remote in Bertholdt’s hand. Bertholdt looks like he may have done something wrong.

“So good… I want more… Bertl, more,” he demanded.

Bertholdt let out a shaky breath and turned the vibrations on at their lowest setting. The combination of the tight suction and hot vibrations had Reiner screaming. Every movement against his tits was as intense as if it was around his cock.

Reiner was so distracted by his own pleasure to notice anything else for a while. The hot beads of precum leaking from his cockhead, bright red with arousal and neglect, had him shivering. Between his own moans, he caught breathy sounds that sounded muffled.

Eyes raising, his caught Bertholdt’s long hand stroking himself. Bertholdt’s cock was long and thin, just like him, while Reiner’s was shorter and so fucking thick that Bertholdt cried every time he took it – in the absolute best way, of course.

“You like watching, Bertl? Huh? God, this feels good.”

“Yeah? H-how good?”

Bertholdt licked his lips. He was already starting to sweat. Reiner’s groans and grunts of pleasure made him so hard. They made Bertholdt so wet. Slick sounds accompanied each stroke of his shaft. He watched Reiner toss his head back with an obscene moan.

“It’s so fucking good… l want more. Give me more, Bertl!”

Bertholdt complied, turning up the vibrations. Reiner screamed, fists grabbed at the sheets. The blonde’s hips bucked. It was such an arousing sight, Bertholdt almost couldn’t take it. He shoved his fist in his mouth, whimpering desperately. He had to stop touch himself to keep from cumming all over himself.

Reiner was having similar problem. The toys were sucking and vibrating against his nipples in the most pleasurably unbearable way. The suction wasn’t quite as good as Bertholdt’s mouth but in combination with the vibrations, it was so intense.

“Bertl, please… Let me touch myself. I need to cum, Berth. Please, it’s so good. Fuck, it’s good!”

Reiner arched. His bright red cock bounced his stomach.

“Not yet. I want - I want to watch you.”

Bertholdt flushed deeper at the confession. But Reiner was really something to look at. Hard muscle beneath golden skin flexed with each movement.

The blonde let out a chuckle.

“Then watch all you want to. Ngh… God… Can these things suck harder? I can cum from this. Oh fuck, I can cum from this!”

A reply caught in Bertholdt’s throat. He turned up the suction and the vibrations simultaneously. The moans were spilling from Reiner’s lips in a constant stream. Bertholdt shook his hair out of his face. He watched Reiner’s fingers cover the head of his cock, pushing his own fingers away.

“You’re so wet. Bertl, you’re so wet. Oh…”

Bertholdt’s cheeks flushed deeper. The moans he let out were choked and embarrassed. Not nearly as loud and open as Reiner’s.

A hand fisted in Bertholdt’s dark hair, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Reiner growled into his mouth, lips pulling back and teeth catching Bertholdt’s bottom lip between them. He was shuddering, body jerking every now and then.

“Bertl… I’m so close. I need – Let me touch myself, please. I’ll suck you off after, but please I need – Ah… A-ah!”

Bertholdt took pity on him. His fingers curled around Reiner’s dick, so impossibly hard. He could feel the thick vein throbbing. It made him whimper. Reiner’s filthy moans and coaxing didn’t help. He stroked quickly, twisting his wrist in the way he knew Reiner liked. 

“That’s it. You’re so good at that. Don’t stop. Don’t stop, it’s too good. I’m gonna’ cum. I’m gonna’ cum, oh God you’re going to make me cum!”

He kept going, loud and lewd and absolutely filthy. It was so hot, everything was so hot. It was too hot, too much, Reiner couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t think he would ever stop cumming, that the endless pulses of heat that threatened to burn his skin could ever stop. 

Reiner’s cock twitched in Bertholdt’s hand. A long hand moved up his abs, smearing Reiner’s cum into his own skin, as he leaned in for another kiss. He let out a thankful sound as the toys were turned off and peeled away from his tits. Dark nipples were hard and flushed and swollen and too fucking sensitive. 

“How- How was that? Was that okay, did you like it?”

“Don’t worry so much. It was… I can’t even describe it. I definitely want to do that again. But first… Let me taste that pretty dick of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
